carrieunderwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carrieunderwoodfanforlife/10 Biggest Moments in Carrie Underwood History
Carrie has been in the music business for exactly 10 years, and to celebrate, here are the 10 biggest moments from her career - so far! 10. Winning American Idol It all started when Carrie beat out hundreds of other people in a months-long singing contest watched by millions of Americans - that contest was the cultural phenomenon American Idol. As huge as this victory was, it was only the beginning for this budding music superstar. 9. Winning Female Vocalist of the Year for the first time Carrie won Female Vocalist of the Year at the 2006 CMA Awards for the first time. If you watch closely you'll see Faith Hill throw her hands up and mouth "WHAT?" as a joke. The incident stirred up a media frenzy for a few days following the show, but Carrie knew Faith was just kidding. 8. Winning Artist of the Year at the American Music Awards Miley Cyrus was on hand to present another award to Carrie - Artist of the Year at the 2007 American Music Awards. Because she beat out artists from several different genres of music - most were pop artists - it was a huge victory for a new country artist. 7. Winning Best New Artist at the Grammy Awards Winning a Grammy Award is considered one of the highest achievements in the music business. Winning Best New Artist, in particular, sets up a young new artist for a bright future. Carrie once again beat out several artists from different genres of music and was a shining force for country music. Little did anyone know she would go on to have a career total of 7 Grammys by 2015. 6. Asked by Randy Travis to Join the Grand Ole Opry Becoming a member of the Grand Ole Opry is considered one of the highest honors in country music. Carrie was only 25 years old and had only been in the music business for 3 years in 2008. She was asked by country icon Randy Travis to become the newest member of the Opry - after performing his hit "I Told You So" on stage. 5. Hosting the CMA Awards with Brad Paisley Winning a CMA Award is an incredible accomplishment for any country artist. But hosting the awards? Only the best of the best could pull this off. Carrie and Brad first started hosting the CMAs in 2008 and they have hosted every year since then. 4. Winning Entertainer of the Year at the 2009 ACM Awards Carrie's win for Entertainer of the Year came in 2009 at the Academy of Country Music Awards. This is the ACM's highest honor, which is fantastic. But what's even better? This wouldn't be the only time she won. 3. Performing "How Great Thou Art" With Vince Gill In a performance that has been viewed 32, 361,939 times as of today, Carrie got the chance to sing "How Great Thou Art" with country icon Vince Gill. The video became a viral hit within just a couple of days of being posted on YouTube, and millions have continued watching it ever since. Carrie even included the live version of the performance on her Greatest Hits album and has included the song in her concert sets since 2011. 2. Winning Entertainer of the Year - Again - and Making History Carrie made history and became the first woman to win the ACM Entertainer of the Year Award twice when she claimed the trophy again in 2010. 1. Inducted Into the Grand Ole Opry by Garth Brooks Carrie officially became a member of the Grand Ole Opry on May 10, 2008 - and who was there to personally induct her? None other than country superstar Garth Brooks. Category:Blog posts